<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me back (if i'm enough) by minyoongitrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793886">Call me back (if i'm enough)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongitrash/pseuds/minyoongitrash'>minyoongitrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghosted, Kageyama Tobio Angst, One Shot, he ignores you, kageyama prioritises volleyball, sad kageyama, worried Kageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongitrash/pseuds/minyoongitrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew what you signed up for when you entered a relationship with Kageyama, you knew how important volleyball was in his life, and you accepted that. But when you need him most, and you're still second to volleyball, it hurts and Kageyama is left to contemplate if he is enough for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kageyama/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call me back (if i'm enough)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Inspired by a tiktok by alismeledits</p><p>Uhhh I haven't proof read this so I hope its okay lmfao..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silent tears flooded your face, tears which had pooling up like water in a dam, the pressure building until the dam wall broke and with vigour and a thirst for freedom, the water streams out. Something which was always inevitable, a question of when and not if. </p><p>The pressure had been building for hours since the early morning. Now, you sat in your room in the late afternoon. On the floor with your back against the wall and your phone strewn on the floor careless beside you. You gasped for air through your tears, pleading for them to halt when the phone screen flashed with light. A ding. </p><p>You knew you shouldn’t be so desperate… but you couldn’t help it when your hands frantically scrambled to grab the phone from the floor. The single, lonely notification laid apparent on your lock screen. </p><p>“Kags: 1 New Message” </p><p>Your lips wobbled, fighting back the urge to cry at the sight of the message you had awaited all day. Shaking fingers unlocked the phone with a swipe, automatically clicking into your messages with Kageyama. All day you had awaited this text, but now it was there, you weren’t sure if you even wanted to read it. If you even wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing you would always respond to him, even if the same couldn’t be said for him responding to you.</p><p>But in that moment your pettiness and worries were the least of your concern. Your heart was breaking, burning alive and all you knew was that you needed him. You needed the comforting embrace of Kageyama, and so with a deep inhale, you read.</p><p>Kags:<br/>
You know I can’t answer calls at practice. </p><p>The disappointment shouldn’t have been so painful, you should have expected this, should have known he would absolve all responsibility. In another moment you would be mad, in another life maybe you wouldn’t respond. But you needed him.</p><p>Me:<br/>
I’ve been trying to call you all day... not just during practice.<br/>
Can you take a minute?</p><p>Kags:<br/>
The tournament is coming up. I<br/>
need to practice as much as I can.</p><p>A scoff escaped your lips. The tears which laid forlorn on your cheeks were drying up, and although you tried to convince yourself your body was burning with rage, the physical pain deep within your heart told you otherwise. You were hurt, not mad.</p><p>Me:<br/>
I know.. But I need to tell you something.<br/>
I texted you earlier saying it was urgent</p><p>Kags:<br/>
Can it wait until tomorrow? I’ll be practicing<br/>
for a while. </p><p>Of course. You should have known that even now, even when you needed him the most, Volleyball was always the priority for Kageyama. You knew that when you signed up to being in a relationship with him and you still knew it now. You were naïve to expect it to change. </p><p>Me:<br/>
I just said it was urgent</p><p>Your lips tugged down into a frown, because the truth be told, you weren’t sure if he was capable of comforting you now. Messaging him was making the hurt you already felt tenfold.</p><p>Me:<br/>
Nvm it doesn’t matter now</p><p>Kags:<br/>
What do you mean?<br/>
We’re about to go on a water break, I’ll<br/>
call you now</p><p>The tinkling of raged surged through your body, an outward expression of hurt which manifested itself in a defensive mechanism. You wouldn’t let him know how much it pained you, instead, you pushed forward a front of anger.</p><p>Me:<br/>
Don’t bother<br/>
Bye</p><p>Kags:<br/>
I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk. I’ll<br/>
talk to you in class tomorrow.</p><p>You locked your phone in response. A wistful smile filling your features as tears steadily and slowly slipped from your eyes. This time, the tears were ones of nostalgia and hurt, slowly slipping against their will. You didn’t fight their fall, just acknowledged what they meant. What this situation had meant. </p><p>***</p><p>Kageyama was oblivious to a certain extent, he could miss small social cues and things that were miniscule in appearance, but he wasn’t so oblivious as to fool himself into believing you weren’t mad. He justified it, though, he had warned you what being in a relationship with him would consist of. You decided to take the risk anyways, he argued to himself that he cannot be blamed for your choice. </p><p>But it would be fine, this was your first dispute, and he was admittedly confused as usually you understood his work ethic. Understood he isolated himself coming up to important matches, and you usually supported it. Dropping milk off at practice, ensuring him to not feel bad for the lack of time spent together. He knew you would understand, so he didn’t worry. </p><p>Walking into class, he set his satchel down at his seat. He would talk to you, and everything would be okay. He knew it would be. After this tournament was over, he mentally promised to devote all of his attention to you. </p><p>But time trickled by, the start of class coming sooner and sooner, people entered the room one by one, yet no sight of you. Kageyama frowned, you were usually early. The door was watched intently by his eyes, every person scrutinised as they entered, yet you didn’t appear. </p><p>Then the bell rang, and class had officially started, but still, you hadn’t arrived. A feeling of sickness bubbled in Kageyama’s stomach, his mind reeling over last night. He would be an idiot to write it down as a coincidence that you weren’t here. That was when the teacher stood up. </p><p>Idly walking to the front of the room, the teacher adjusted his glasses with a smile. “Good morning, class! I would like to inform you all that y/n will not be present for a couple of days due to family issues, lets all wish for her speedy return.” He announced with a bright smile on his face, a customary announcement for when someone would be absent.</p><p>The feeling of sickness within Kageyama only got worse. Class trickled by so slowly, every second feeling like a minute as his fingers twitched by his side to grab his phone and call you. Yesterday your constant calls had aggravated him as he declined them, but now he wanted nothing more than to see your name appear on his screen and for your voice to fill his ears. </p><p>Class took its time coming to an end. Similar to the class after that, and the class after that. The time passed by like small grains of sand in an hourglass. The worry filled his features and his spirit, it was obvious to those around him, like it was radiating out of him. </p><p>Lunch time came, and Kageyama wasted no time in dashing to the bathrooms to use his phone. Pulling it urgently out of his pocket, swallowing felt hard as the guilt consumed him. </p><p>Kags:<br/>
Hey, are you okay?<br/>
What happened?<br/>
I’m sorry </p><p>He waited. When he got no response within the first five minutes, he knew you ignoring him was intentional, your responses were quick. A lot quicker than his. He wasn’t sure what he could do to compensate for the night before as the burden of guilt weighed down heavily on his shoulders. </p><p>Kags:<br/>
Please let me know you are okay</p><p>Still, he was greeted with the cold embrace of a silent response.</p><p>Kags:<br/>
Just one word. </p><p>The entirety of lunch passed with Kageyama sat in the stall in the bathroom. Back against the wall as his fingers toyed with his phone. He knew if you messaged him it would make a noise but he still couldn’t stop himself consistently unlocking his phone to check for messages.</p><p>The bell to signal the start of the next class ran, and with acceptance that he would not get a response anytime soon, Kageyama went to class. The day passed slowly as Kageyama replayed the events of the day before in his head, wishing he could go back and do it differently. Wondering what exactly he would do different. Would he of answered your calls during the school day? Would he have went to see you straight after school before practice?</p><p>The truth was he didn’t know, and the truth was it didn’t matter because he couldn’t go back in time, he couldn’t repeat the events of yesterday in hopes to ensure a lifetime where this didn’t happen. Where he wasn’t so worried that he felt that his worries would manifest themselves in vomit. </p><p>And after school, his phone was checked once more. A couple more messages sent, pleas to assure him of your safety but they were met with nothing, leaving Kageyama to text into the message void with no response. He headed to practice; volleyball was the only thing he knew. It was there when he was happy and it was there when he was sad and right now, it was there.</p><p>Storming into the gym, it was evident to those in the room just what form Kageyama was in. Sugawara snapped his head to shoot Daichi a curious look, who responded with a shrug that expressed equal bafflement. Hinata, who had been warming up nearby, spied the encounter. </p><p>“Our teacher announced this morning that y/n won’t be coming to school... something to do with family reasons.” He whispered to them. They all shared looks amongst themselves, then turning to look at Kageyama who was dragging the crate filled with balls over to the net. </p><p>“Toss me a ball!” He barked out to anyone who would listen. Everyone looked at Sugawara, the only other setter to be found. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck before heading over to Kageyama with a bright smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“Wasn’t he ignoring all of her calls yesterday?” Daichi directed towards Hinata who was watching Kageyama intently. Sugawara set up a toss, and Kageyama launched himself into the air, his hand racing down to viciously connect with the ball, pummelling it over the net and into the ground on the other side. The sound of the ball connecting with the ground spoke for the force behind the hit. </p><p>“Yeah,” Hinata nodded. “She kept calling him all day, but he said he was busy.” </p><p>“Then what right does he have to be mad?” Tsukishima scoffed, stalking up silently behind the pair, announcing his presence. Hinata’s lips tugged into a frown as he simply shrugged. </p><p>And so, they watched, as ball after ball was tossed to Kageyama, and with a remained sense of vigour, ball after ball was sent flying into the ground. When he had been at it for almost twenty minutes, Hinata finally piped up.</p><p>“Should we stop him? He’s going to hurt himself...” He watched with concern as Kageyama sent another ball flying into the ground. Using the back of his hand to swipe sweat off of his forehead as he gasped for a breath. </p><p>“He’s on his last ball anyways,” Daichi pointed out to the ball of crates. “After, I’ll send him home.” </p><p>Which is precisely what happened. Kageyama fired the last ball into the floor of the court, and then Daichi interrupted to inform him he did not have a choice in the matter, he was excused from practice and would have to go home. No one could hide their surprise when Kageyama didn’t object, he nodded, gulped down some water, grabbed his belongings and left to go home. </p><p>Jacket slung over his shoulder, Kageyama paused just outside of the school grounds. He sighed, still letting his breathing return to a regular pacing as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Still, not a single reply. </p><p>He felt a wave of disappointment crash over his head, although he was fighting to get to the surface but the wave just drowned him. He couldn’t forgive himself as he realised the disappointment and the waiting that he had felt all day at your lacklustre of a response was… exactly what you had been doing yesterday. When you needed him the most, and suddenly Kageyama understood completely. </p><p>He understood why you were mad.</p><p>He clicked on the call button. Although he had sent a hoard of texts, he hadn’t once paused to try and call you. But now he did. As expected, it went to voicemail and Kageyama sighed. “Please leave a message after the beep…” </p><p>“It’s me, Kageyama.” He paused, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” His quiet voice was the only thing he could hear besides the tame sound of cars passing by where he stood, the late afternoon melting into a dark sky. “Just… please let me know you’re okay.” </p><p>He tried to think of what you would say if you had been on the other side of the phone, but he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to talk to you right now, not after a day of it being the only thing he yearned for. “I’ll wait for you.”  With his body weighed down by regrets and guilt he trekked along the pavement towards the bus station. The cool air of the night nipped at his skin but all he could think about were his eternal pleas. “Please, call me back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>